Greed
by Dalasport
Summary: Do you like Norse mythology? Or are you interested? Well, this story gives the Hetalia cast a role in one of my favorite Norse stories! Get ready for traitors, greed, lies and magic! Welcome to the world of the Norse myths! Most of the characters will make an appearance! Don't worry ;D


**A/n:  
**

Welcome!

If you happen to know Norse mythology you might recognize this story. well, here is why.

I was in class where we are reading a book called Snorra-Edda. It's basically just a very old book (written around the year 1200) that contains Norse mythology and the stories that follow. Well, this class the teacher decided to tell us these three stories, instead of making us read about them. So she took an hour to tell us the story. And I was mesmerized the whole time. The next few days I couldn't get the story out of my head. I found myself telling everyone around me about it and even dreaming about it. So I decided to read it over, from the book. As I did that I wrote down all the characters on a piece of paper. (since there are a lot of characters in it xD ) when I was done I randomly thought how Hetalia had many characters as well. And that's when I had an idea :ooo Make a fanfiction about it ^^. So I began pairing the characters up and then I wrote the first chapter.

And this is the first chapter ;D If you have a little interest in Norse myths then by all means read on! This one is one of my favorite stories!

I should maybe give you a warning though. This comes from the Nordic countries! Where Vikings came from. These stories are not gentle! And neither are the characters in them! Many of them are ruthless and all of them are greatly flawed! Even the supposed hero is... well, you get what I mean. So you have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** Okay! So I do not own Snorra-Edda or the Hetalia cast :oo But you all knew that already ;D

I think that most of the Hetalia cast will appear in this story so there's something for everyone ;D Okay, So! I hope you'll enjoy these stories as much as I did!

* * *

There are many religions in the world. Often they close down on isolated places and sometimes they spread out over the world. But there's a time where people stop believing, and that is the time where religions transform into mythology. We've seen it with Greek, Egyptian and Norse mythology. Once they were as big as all the religions that rule the world today. Well, this particular story is set in the time where worshiping the Norse gods were not an uncommon sight. There were rumours that the gods travelled around the earth on big adventures. But this story focuses on the consequences that happen when the gods interfere with normal life. It focuses on the humans of the world and how small things could turn the simplest men into raging beasts. It shows how little was needed to push them over the edge.

* * *

"Leon! Can you get the door?"

"I'm busy, make Im Yong Soo do it"

"He's out"

"Well then, like, make Arthur do it"

"We are keeping the strangers waiting, open it! NOW, aru"

"Fine" The grumpy teenager stood up from his chair and walked slowly to the door. When opened he was greeted with the sight of three men, all bearing sheepish expressions.

"Can I help you?" Leon said with in a bored tone.

"Geez, I thought humans were supposed to be polite" One of the men said.

Leon raised an eyebrow. "humans?" The man that had spoken had black hair that was neatly combed back and sly green eyes. Something about him made Leon think to watch his back. Leon barely had enough time to gaze over the first speaker before the strangers gave each other a quick look and barged into the house.

Leon looked at them with an annoyed expression. "Excuse me. I, like, think you are the ones that are rude." He said, following them to the living room. "You don't just barge in to someone's house without asking permission."

The trio snorted, but ignored him more or less.

"Who are you if I might be so bold to ask" Leon said, glancing over the men. The black haired one did look a little bit familiar and one of the other men reeked power. The looked like a trio that you should not mess with.

The question seemed to have surprised them since they all turned around, facing Leon with wide expressions.

"You... don't know us?" The one who looked like the last in the bunch asked.

"Like, No"

"Haenir, just leave him. He's probably a foreigner or just moved. He doesn't know the stories! Besides, we didn't come to speak with teens."

Leon looked quite offended by that. "Rude!" He said and walked off, not caring about the "guests" anymore.

* * *

Yao was running around the kitchen, trying to finish the housework. The house wasn't big but cleaning everything alone after three teenagers wasn't easy. He was lucky that he didn't have to think about the stone walls or the dirt floor, they could be dirty for all he cared. The thing he did not stand for was things out of place! He hated picking up the boys' things.

'I'm getting too old for this' he thought with a sigh. He leaned up against the wall, tying his brown long hair into a low ponytail.

"Rude" Came from the living room.

He smiled. 'I should really go save the guests' he thought.

He made his way through the narrow hallways, straightening his clothes on the way. 'I hope those guys will be politer than our other guests' he mused as he stepped into the living room. Facing him were three men, all quite tall, standing side by side.

Yao froze in the door way. Those men. They fit the stories perfectly. On the left, tall, blonde, never smiled. On the right, slicked black hair, smug grin, piercing green eyes. And the middle, messy blonde hair, one eyed, looked like he had the wisdom of the world in his hands.

All of them looked down to him.

'Oh, this can't be good' he thought. "Odin! To who do I owe this pleasurable visit?"

The one with the black hair stepped forward with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"I see you recognize us. It's good to know some humans still know their place."

Odin gave him an irritated look. At that moment a young blonde teen walked in with his nose stuck in a book. He walked around the living room, never looking up from his book, until he left through the door.

The three visitors had followed him with their eyes, curious to what had just occurred. When the boy had vanished from their sights they looked questioningly at Yao.

He gave a sheepish smile, running his hand through his ponytail.

"So, those boys are yours?"

Yao nodded. "That was Arthur. The one who greeted you by the door was Leon. I have one other son, Im Yong Soo. I'm sorry you won't be able to meet him though. He went out to fish by the river and won't be home till late tonight"

The men gave each other a determined look before turning to him again. "You might want to bring your boys for this. We have some news you should all hear."

When Yao had assembled two of his three teens they all sat down.

"I should begin introducing myself since I have a feeling your boys don't know who are standing in front of them." Odin said.

"I am Odin. The smug looking fellow over there is Loki" Loki did a little bow, while smirking. "And this is Haenir" Odin said, pointing to the big man on his left who didn't show any sings of having even heard the man.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Wait, the gods? The Norse gods?"

Loki looked like he wanted to say something but was silenced by a look from Odin. "Yes, young one. But we have something important to tell you." Odin's eyes looked a little sad when he turned all his attention to Yao.

"I'm sorry to tell you that your third son will not be coming home tonight. Or any night for that matter."

Yao looked a little confused by his words. "And why would that be?"

"Someone" Odin gave Loki a sharp look. "decided to be an idiot and throw a rock at an otter. You should have seen our surprise when that otter turned into a human before transforming back into an otter. Did you know your son could transform?"

Yao was unfazed by these words but his two sons were becoming extremely confused.

"Wait a second." Leon said, pointing towards Loki "You just killed an otter for fun? And what do you mean transformed?"

Odin looked sternly to Leon. "Loki killed your brother while he was hunting as an otter"

Leon looked to his brother and they turned to Yao.

"So that's why he always caught more fish than us" Arthur mused.

"I wondered how he was always faster than us in races. He must have transformed and cheated!" Leon cursed.

Yao just looked at the floor, thinking.

Haenir watched the little family with interest. Humans always surprised him. He would have thought that they would cry, mourn or get angry, but instead they just took it like any other news. He was kind of disappointed. It showed how much humanity had yet to evolve.

Odin however was unfazed. He had seen this happen multiple times and had decided that it would be best to just ignore how the humans acted and only interfere with them if necessary. He knew that he only had to wait for a little while until he got what he knew was coming.

Suddenly Yao stood up. "Since your are gods I'm not going to try and avenge my son by killing you since I'd probably be killed myself. If you were one or two I'd not let you off this easy but you know how it is" He said with an icy voice and a cold glare. "Instead I demand that you find the body of that otter, skin it and make a pouch out of it. I want it filled with gold. I also want the pouch to be coated with gold. Bring this to me and I won't attack you."

Leon and Arthur watched their father with the same amount of determination as he showed. When Odin looked at them he saw a gleam in their eyes that he had seen far too often in the human race. And he was sick of it. He gave Loki a look and he nodded back.

"Alright. I accept your terms. We'll be back with the gold as soon as possible."

Haenir looked at Odin with wide eyes, surprise evident on his face. Clearly this didn't happen very often.

"Come, Haenir. Loki!" He said as they walked out of the house. He stopped in the doorway.

"We'll be back" He said before closing the door.

There was silence in the little house for a little while. That silence was broken when Leon spoke. "I'm glad that useless boy could give us something valuable."

"I agree" Arthur said. "He could fish and everything but that was all. He's more useful to us dead than he ever was when alive"

Yao watched his boys talk about his lost son as if they didn't miss him at all. The bad thing was that he himself agreed with them. When they got the gold they could maybe make some changes to how they lived. They could have decent food for a change and live a better life. Maybe even get a better floor. Was that to much to ask for? If he had to sacrifice one useless son for that he'd gladly do it.

"Now I can finally take his room. I've always hated that he had the biggest one in the house. I mean why? He didn't do anything in there! He was always outside by the river. And then he always made us clean in there! He never helped with the cleaning" Leon stated angrily.

Yao gave him an irritated look. 'Yeah, sure! You did absolutely nothing as well so quit complaining' He thought.

Arthur obviously had the same thought as he voiced that complaint to Leon.

"It's not like you did anything around here! It has always been father who cleaned around here!"

"Well, at least I don't litter books wherever I go"

"Shut up you git, you bloody know I never leave them lying around"

Yao sighed. When they got into a fight they could go on for hours. He did not wish to involve himself in that so he stood up and made his way to the basement to get some milk to drink. When he opened the cabinet he saw that they were out of milk. He sighed and took a bucket, making his way to the cows. 'I always have to do everything' he bitterly thought.

* * *

Outside Odin, Loki and Haenir were having a conversation as well.

Haenir was still shocked that Odin had agreed to that man. Odin never made people demand things of him. He was Odin, king of the gods. He didn't get bossed around. What was he thinking when he decided to listen to that old man.

"Odin, what happened in there? You aren't seriously going to get that gold for him, are you?"

Odin looked up to the sky, watching the birds fly around him until he spotted two black crows. The crows lowered their flight and sat on his right shoulder. They croaked something to him and he nodded.

"Yes, Haenir. We are going." He simply stated.

"And I really don't understand why we didn't just leave the kid by the river and continue on with our journey like we usually do!

Loki made his way to Odin's side. "Greed" He simply said. "Did you see the greed in their eyes?"

"Yes. Greed. That was what made me come here. To test something. The humans failed so I decide to go get this little gold pouch for the man. I'm sick of seeing that greed in humans. It sickens me. So, we are going to pay our little friend, Gupta, a visit. We need to teach humans a lesson and he can help us with that"

Loki smirked and Haenir had taken on his usual emotionless mode again.

"Great" Loki grinned. "I haven't seen the dwarf in ages. It will be nice to say hello to him again."

"We have to get the otter first" Haenir commented.

Loki smirked "To the otter then"

With that said the trio made their way to the river to fetch the weapon to teach humans a valuable lesson.

When the three gods had found the otter again they had skinned him and made a little pouch out of his skin.

"We will need a lot of gold to fill this up" Haenir said with a little concern in his voice. "I have never met this Gupta before. Are you sure he'll be able to help us?"

Loki came up behind him and hovered over him. "Yes" He whispered in his ear. "He'll definitely be able to help. He's a dwarf and everyone knows that dwarfs have a lot of gold. And he also holds something we are after" he eyed Odin and smirked.

"Get off Loki" Haenir said as he pushed Loki off his back. Loki just brushed some imaginary dust of his shoulder and skipped along, his famous smirk never leaving his face.

Odin took one look at Loki before sighing. "How can you always be so cheerful?"

Haenir snorted "He isn't cheerful, unless you call being a sly little snake cheerful."

"Who's to say snakes can't be cheerful?" Loki said with a mischievous tone in his voice.

Haenir just gave him a look and walked off.

After and hour or so off walking Loki became tired.

"I hate this. I want a horse, horses like the plains better then me. My feet hurt."

Haenir gave him an odd look "Then why, if you are so taxed, do you not just become a horse?"

"I said I wanted a horse, not be a horse."

"Well, I was just making a suggest-"

"Oh, just a suggestion, huh? Well, I suggest you go and jump off a bleeding cliff!"

Five hours later.

"...and that's why I had to make love to that chicken, it wasn't my fault that-"

"Oh not your fault?" Haenir interrupted Loki with a gleam in his eyes.

"No, not my-"

"Shut up, the both of you! We're here." Odin said rubbing his temples. "I swear, you guys are worse than my wife!"

Haenir looked around, trying to spot the house he assumed the dwarf lived in.

"Um… there's nothing here. Just plain grass as far as I can see." He said, confused.

Loki snickered. "Idiot, it's in here" he said, pointing to a little cave entrance that went into the ground. "He's in here?" Haenir asked.

Odin nodded.

"I really hope he's in a good mood today or we'll be in for it!" Loki said teasingly.

Odin gazed into the cave for a while before turning to Loki. "Or you'll be in for it. We" Odin pointed to himself and Haenir "are not going".

"Wait, what?" Loki looked very surprised. "You're sending me alone?" he said, looking quite angry.

Odin looked to the horizon, looking like he was scanning for something. "Yes, Loki. It was you who killed the kid in the first place so this is your problem"

"Well, if you would have told me you'd be sending me alone I would have just killed the old man on the spot!" He said furiously.

"This is not up for discussion. Do you know the plan?"

Loki glared at him before nodding.

"Good, now go!"

Loki entered the cave pouting. He travelled downwards until he came to the bottom. The light had long since vanished but he didn't need it. He faced a wall, which would have looked like nothing special to a normal human but Loki knew better. He touched the wall, muttering a few words. The wall shimmered for a bit and then crumbled to the floor.

Loki walked through and stopped to make sure that the wall reassembled itself. When it had he continued down a similar cave like tunnel.

The tunnel seemed to go on forever and Loki was getting quite irritated with the little pebbles always dropping on his head. The tunnel kept changing. He was forced to crawl in some places and other he had to get on his back and inch his way through.

After what felt like forever the cave tunnel widened and sooner than later he came to a door. It was a very plain door that did not fit in with stone walls around it. It definitely did not belong there.

Loki looked at it for a second and then made a quick decision.

'Odin won't mind if I take a little nap before I go and meet that little bugger' Loki thought to himself before sitting besides the door, his back against he hard wall.

He winced. 'Maybe not the best place to take a nap in but whatever!' he thought before he drifted off.

* * *

**A/n: **Hehe, yeah! Hong Kong and England are brothers xD

In the Nordic countries (and maybe somewhere else... I don't really know :o ) a very long time ago there was this little unwritten law that you HAD to avenge your family member if he was killed. If you didn't, shame on you!

And don't worry! If you feel like this chapter focused more on the gods then that is just in the very beginning! They do not appear much more than that!

So here are the characters that came in this chapter (for those who don't know) and who they are representing. I have no clue what the names are in English so... have them in Icelandic xD

Yao/China - Hreidmar/Hreiðmar

Leon/Hong Kong - Fafnir/Fáfnir

Arthur/England - Reginn

I also apologize if they seem... off! But that is for the story! All characters will get a lot more mean spirited and... cruel! Really cruel :o

I hope I'm not forgetting anything... well, this A/n is getting far to long anyway! See you next in the chapter :DD


End file.
